1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an impingement sprinkler, and more particularly to an innovative one which is used to limit the poke rod in the limiting ring frame so as to enable steering of the impingement sprinkler
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Impingement sprinklers are extensively used for gardening irrigation and spraying, since circulating or reciprocating water sprinkling of the impingement sprinklers can be realized in an annular zone. In order to further improve its practicability, a tilting impingement sprinkler has been developed, allowing to adjust the outlet angle by tilting upwards or downwards (i.e. when tilting upwards, the parabolic sprinkling distance is bigger, or otherwise smaller) so as to meet the users' diversified demands. The present invention is intended to improve the steering structure of this tilting impingement sprinkler
A conventional impingement sprinkler generally comprises: a main body, a water tubing portion located at bottom of the main body, a swing frame installed on the main body, a steering structure and a tilting rotational structure. Of which, the steering structure generally comprises of two rotatable limiting baffles set externally on the water tubing portion and a poke rod located on one side of main body and extended downwards between two limiting baffles. When the main body is driven to rotate by the swing frame, the poke rod is also driven to abut onto a limiting baffle, allowing the poke rod to swing and link the internal members for the steering of the main body. However, the conventional poke rod is located between two limiting baffles, and the periphery of which is designed into an open state due to lack of any limiting structure. So, when the main body is tilted upwards, the poke rod will be located beyond the limiting baffle and disengaged from abutting state, this will lead to loss of main body' steering function, failure of rotary sprinkling and unbalanced sprinkling, thus significantly reducing its convenience and practicability.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that could significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.